particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
All-Deltarian Communist Party
| seats2_title = Federation Presidencies | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = Deltaria | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = Government of Deltaria | parties_dab2 = Political parties in Deltaria | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} The All-Deltarian Communist Party (Daralian: Komunistická strana všetkých deltárskych; Tokundian: Сва Делтарска Комунистичка Партија; tr. Sva Deltarska Komunistička Partija; Alazindian: Komunistická strana všichni-Deltárska; Dissuwanian: Minden deltári kommunista párt; Ushalande: Toate Partidul Comunist Deltarian) is a political party in Deltaria. The All-Deltarian Communist Party formed shortly after the death of Viktor III, the Czar several weeks after his coronation. The All-Deltarian Communist Party was an underground organization founded in October, 4510 and grew to be able to launch a coup d'etat lead by Deputy Minister of Defense Željko Pavlović, Deputy Minister of the Interior Erik Kocúr and supported by Minister of Defense and Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Deltaria Army General Hubert Horáček; a closeted Neo-Kaminskist. The All-Deltarian Communist Party captured the government and installed an acting regime lead by President of the Federation of Deltarian Socialist Republics Željko Pavlović and dominated by the All-Deltarian Communist Party; the party's General-Secretary. History The All-Deltarian Communist Party formed shortly after the death of Viktor III, the Czar several weeks after his coronation. Viktor III was killed by a car bomb while touring The All-Deltarian Communist Party was an underground organization founded in October, 4510 and grew to be able to launch a coup d'etat lead by Deputy Minister of Defense Željko Pavlović, Deputy Minister of the Interior Erik Kocúr and supported by Minister of Defense and Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Deltaria Army General Hubert Horáček; a closeted Neo-Kaminskist. While the Constitution of the Federation of Deltarian Socialist Republics was being drafted in the newly proclaimed Federal Council, the All-Communist Deltarian Party appointed a caretaker government under First Secretary Erik Kocúr who will serve as Chairman of the Council of Ministers. Shortly after the coup d'etat in October, 4512 the Commander of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie at the urging of close friend General Hubert Horáček joined the All-Communist Deltarian Party and was placed on the Central Committee, he was tasked with reforming the security apparatus of the party and the state. Ideology The All-Deltarian Communist Party proclaims itself to be a "Neo-Kaminskist" party and proclaims that it follows "Deltarian Neo-Kaminskism" which is Neo-Kaminskism with Deltarian influences. The All-Deltarian Communist Party allows certain Deltarian influences despite being a "Communist and Socialist" movement; such as limited allowance of nobility and the toleration of the Terran Patriarchal Church, which plays an essential role in Deltarians lives. Bishop Miloš Medvedík, a popular Daralian bishop from Čachtice, has become a member of the Central Committee and has placed faith and communism in an intertwined blend; notably that Boh meant for all Deltarians and other Terran Patriarchal Church goers to "Share Boh's gifts, wealth and work together for the common good of all." Bishop Miloš Medvedík was also appointed as the First Deputy Minister of education and Culture. Organization The Party Congress is the highest authority of the All-Deltarian Communist Party they elect the Central Committee, which in turn elects the General-Secretary of the party, the highest political post within the party. When the Party Congress is not in session the Central Committee is the highest authority of the party; when that is not in session the Political Bureau is the de facto highest authority. The Political Bureau (commonly called the PolitBuro) is the highest authority in the party, even when the Central Committee is in sessions. The Organizational Bureau (OrgBuro) is the "human resources" organ of the party, they answer directly to the Central Committee as they are a component of the Central Committee. The Central Auditing and Control Commission was a seperate part of the All-Deltarian Communist Party and were charged with auditing the finances of the party and discipling party members; it reported directly to the Party Congress. Political Bureau (Oct. 4512 - Present) *Željko Pavlović, General Secretary *Erik Kocúr, First Secretary *Army General Hubert Horáček, Minister of Defense and Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Deltaria *Ludvík Rýpal, Commander of the State Political Directorate *Karol Bartoš, First Secretary of the Communist Party of Darali *Jáchym Kořínek, First Secretary of the League of Alazinder Communists *Zobor Ármin, First Secretary of the Dissuwan Socialist Workers Party *Vuksan Živanović, First Secretary of the Communist Party of Tokundia *Niketas Ablabius, First Secretary of the Doron Akigan People's Party *Ionus Dumitrescu, First Secretary of the Ushlandian Communist Party *Bohuslav Horník, Secretary of the Organizational Bureau Central Committee (Oct. 4512 - Present) *General-Secretary: Željko Pavlović *First Secretary: Erik Kocúr *Leopold Klimeš (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Foreign Affairs) *Mikuláš Chrobák (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for the Interior) *Václav Mlynár (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Finance) *Army General Hubert Horáček (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Defense, Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Deltaria) *Velimir Vukomanović (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Justice) *Flavius Gheorghiu (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Infrastructure and Transport) *Dominik Smutný (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Health and Social Services) *Jaromír Poláček (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Education and Culture) *Valerian Balauru (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Science and Technology) *Thrasaric Leovigild (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Food and Agriculture) *Walahmar Gutthikas (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Environment and Tourism) *Vittamar Ardaric (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Trade and Industry) *Karol Bartoš (Central Committee member, First Secretary of the Communist Party of Darali) *Jáchym Kořínek (Central Committee member, First Secretary of the League of Alazinder Communists) *Zobor Ármin (Central Committee member, First Secretary of the Dissuwan Socialist Workers Party) *Vuksan Živanović (Central Committee member, First Secretary of the Communist Party of Tokundia) *Niketas Ablabius (Central Committee member, First Secretary of the Doron Akigan People's Party) *Ionus Dumitrescu (Central Committee member, First Secretary of the Ushlandian Communist Party) *Ludvík Rýpal (Central Committee member) *Bohuslav Horník (Central Committee member, Secretary of the Organizational Bureau) *Bishop Miloš Medvedík (Central Committee member, Party Secretary for Religious Affairs) Party Congresses *1st Party Congress (September 20th, 4512) - Čachtice, Socialist Republic of Darali *2nd Party Congress (October 1st, 4517) - Naban, Socialist Republic of Alazinder General-Secretaries and First Secretaries *Željko Pavlović - General-Secretary (t. 1 October, 4512 - Present) **Erik Kocúr - First Secretary (t. 1 October, 4512 - Present) Category:Political parties in Deltaria